


Longing

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Satan grows restless waiting for your return.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan & Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Longing

Satan paced his room late at night. His hand ran through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Teeth gritted. Jaw clenched. Thoughts gnawed away at his mind. Frustrated. No, it was more than that. Restless. He felt restless and he couldn’t figure out _why._ It bothered him to no end. Short fused and snappy with everyone, isolating himself to get a grip on his own head.

He sat down at his desk, pen pulled from a pot and paper retrieved from a drawer. There was only one person he could talk to when he felt this way, but you weren’t here. So, instead, he would write. Write a letter as though you were right there next to him, quietly listening and ready to offer opinion.

_~~I miss you.~~ _

He scratched harsh lines over the letters. Focus. He had to figure out why nothing he did seemed to settle him.

_~~How long has it been? I can’t quite remember.~~ _

Growling, he scribbled out the words again. That was a lie. He knew exactly how long it had been; a year to the day.

_~~I can’t focus. My thoughts all turn back to you.~~ _

He crumpled up the paper, smacking it to the floor with ferocity. He threw the pen to the side, a clatter of metal against wood. His elbows rested on the desk, head in his hands as palms pressed against closed eyes. A grounding pressure.

Satan inhaled deeply, releasing a shuddering breath. He picked up his pen, grabbing a new piece of paper and letting himself write.

_I miss you. It’s been long. Too long. We get to talk, but it’s not the same. It’s not the same as having you here. Being able to hold you. Being able to feel your skin beneath my hand. Soft. The feeling of your lips against mine. Warm. The feeling of your hand in mine. The perfect fit._

_Being able to call out and knowing you’ll answer. Knowing you’re just across the hall. Just…_

_Being in your presence._

Slowly, he set his pen down, holding his forehead and staring out the window. A sigh escaped. This feeling… for so long he’d been able to ignore it. To push it down. To bury himself in books and studies simply to _forget_. But it finally caught up to him. He pulled out his D.D.D., lingering on his lockscreen a few seconds too long. A picture of you. An album brought up, scrolling through.

Pictures of you. Of you two together. It brought a small smile to his lips. He would see you again. He didn’t know when, but he would. He missed you too much not to.


End file.
